Conventional anchoring systems used in medical procedures generally lack proper stabilizing structure and compromise the integrity of the surgical wire, catheter, or other medical related object used in conjunction with the anchoring system. In addition, conventional anchoring systems typically fail to prevent translational movement of the wire, catheter, or other medical related object while the anchoring system is in an engaged position. Moreover, conventional anchoring systems typically fail to provide a reliable and secure system that maintains the integrity and relative position of the surgical wire, catheter, or other medical related object over time and that accommodates a patient's body movements.